


C-C-C-COMBO

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Oral Sex, Showers, Terrible Jokes, combos, joysticks, konami code isn't mentioned but it should be so im tagging it, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is not the smoothest on entrances, but she's great at maintaining her presence once she's in a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-C-C-COMBO

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about a male farmer with Abigail as she sneaks into his house for video games but it gets dirty? (Bonus points for oral) God damnit, I sound like a pervert

Her skirt caught on a nail that lifted ever so slightly. Abigail grunted, and tried to gently extracted, but eventually had to tug. She overcompensated on the tug, and flipped forward into the house. She landed in an ungainly heap, and lay sprawled out and slightly shaken.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, hey there farm boy! I was just uh, here to see if you wanted to play some video games!” 

“From my window.” He pulled his robe closer around his body and regarded her with a lopsided smile.

“The door was locked. And you weren't answering my knocks.”

“Most people would take that as a sign.”

“I'm a person who lives for the adventure in things you know.” She forced herself onto hands and knees, and then up into a more upright standing position. Abby brushed her skirt and blouse off and pointedly didn't look at him with her flushed cheeks. 

“The adventure that involved breaking and entering. Interesting.” He stepped closer and into the light. “Just video games, eh?” 

With a nod, she stepped closer. “Yeah, I just wanted to see if you still know how to work that joystick.”

He chuckled. “I might. But I don't know, Player 2, I have something a bit different in mind, if you're game.” 

Oh, boy, was she. She offered a heavy grin and stepped forward. “Guess that depends on if you know how to mash my buttons right.”

“That's me, a regular gaming pro.” He loosened the tie on his robe, and it fell open and revealed his freshly showered body. He shrugged his shoulders, and it slumped to the floor. “Come here, and I'll show you.”

She advanced, and pressed her hands against his chest, then eased him back onto the comfortable leather chair. 

He pulled her by the waist into his lap, and pressed a kiss to her throat. “I'd hoped you'd stop by, bu I have to admit, this was a bit unexpected.” Another kiss, then a nip under her jawline. “Not that I'm complaining.”

She wrapped her fingers about tufts of his hair and pulled him lower, down towards her chest. All the while, she ground her plump bottom onto his lap and made sure he felt how hot she was getting, to match how stiff he was. “You said to drop by, anytime.”

“I didn't think that meant at 10pm in a locked house, but hey.” He undid her blouse with calloused fingers. “Still not complaining.”

She giggled when he pulled the lever to make the TV recliner go back. Abigail crawled over him and tossed her open blouse aside. “I really did come over for video games you know.”

“I believe you.” He tugged at her torn skirt, and pulled it past her shapely hips. “But this is better, right?”

“Mmmm...” She pressed a finger to her chin and eyed the ceiling.

“Come on.” He helped her discard her skirt, then ran his hands along her smooth body. “It's better, right?”

“We should play some games after.” She settled down on his lap, and pressed a kiss to his rough throat. “That is what I'm here for after all.”

“Used for my video games. What a world.” He relaxed in the chair and eyed her nude form. “As long as I get to see you though, I suppose that's alright.”

She smirked. “How about I work your joystick and you mash my buttons?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I don't know if I know the combo for that.”

She carefully turned herself around and angled her slit over his mouth. “Like this.”

“Ah.” He hummed understanding, then lifted his head just a bit while he brought her body down over his mouth.

Satisfied he knew at least a bit of what he was doing, she pressed a kiss to his cock's thick head. A moment later, she languidly lapped down the front of it, all the way to the base. Her tongue slid around to the side, and she licked up to the top once more. “You want more?” She teased, one hand on his ball sack, the other on the chair to steady herself.

He rumbled a reply against her lips.

She moaned in response, and pulled him into her mouth. He wasn't entirely hard, but she'd get him there. The hand that massaged his balls rolled them between her fingers, while she sucked and spit and worked her way up and down his heavy shaft.

The farmer apparently knew more than just how to plant seeds and break rocks. He pressed two fingers into her slit, and bathed her most intimate area in attention and affection. Fingers and tongue worked in tandem, and as he bombarded her clit, his fingers pressed and curled right against her sweet spot.

There! There! She felt her body twitch, shake, and she kept on going as long as she could, turned on, and needy. She spit on the end of his cock when she couldn't take more in her mouth, and worked him quickly with her fist. “Right there. Don't you stop that!”

He growled, and sucked harder at her swollen bud. Three fingers now worked together, all to get her to the peak.

She whimpered and the hand that played with his underside, with his sac, lightly pressed up against the spot just above his entrance. “Like that?”

He nodded against her, and the moan only made her body feel better. Yes, he very much liked that.

Abigail chuckled, pressed the spot harder, and worked his cock only as fast as he worked at her clit and cunt. “Almost there, farm boy. I'll work this joystick, if you keep doing those combos.”

He came first, to her slight chagrin. He faltered, and his licks became unsteady, not as skilled.

Abby whined a bit and pulled her messy hand away. And all over her neck and chest too. She liked pearls, but not like this. 

But he didn't stop. As his body went calmer and the orgasm slipped away from him, he worked faster and more intentionally at her own needy body.

Abigail shook when he finally brought her to the peak. She didn't complain about the drying come she'd smeared in a little. She just clutched at the leather of the chair and arched herself towards his face, ready to take all he had to give.

He accepted. When she finished, he lapped her all up, and carefully positioned her back onto his lap when she was too out of it to do it herself. “Shower and video games sound like a good end to the night?”

“Didn't you just take a shower?” She chuckled, though she was a bit out of breath.

“Eh, I'm a dirty boy.”

A snicker and a nod, and she stood up and headed towards the shower. 

“You're getting better at working that joystick, you know. For not having one all the time.”

She arched one thick brow at him with a gaze over her shoulder. The serious expression melted into a fit of giggles and she shook her head. “You're so weird. I think that's why I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and this one's an upcoming prompt that's waiting in the queue. Enjoy it now, kiddos. And maybe send some more cis or trans lady prompts over, because it's a dude fest in our waiting prompts list.


End file.
